Paranormal Adventure
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Yugi has the ability to see and talk to spirits but was raised to believe it was all in his imagination until he buried it within his subconscious. What happened when an old friend comes back to haunt him? Will he accept the truth and help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first serious writing. I know this story isn't very original, but I really like these types of stories and wanted to add my own twist. I'm open to suggestions. I may change the title later.**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh**

Many believe in ghosts. Souls who can't go on to whatever awaits them after death are trapped among us where they waNnder unseen by most. Some say that children see these spirits more easily than adults because they don't understand that they're not supposed to see them, but they grow out of it soon. On rare occasions, a child may encounter a ghost even after the innocence of childhood has worn off. This was the case for Yugi Mutou.

Yugi was a shy, but kind five-year-old boy. He lived with his parents in a small house in the suburbs. He loved to play with the many toys in his bedroom. In fact, he loved it so much that his mother would practically have to kick him out of the house to get him to get some fresh air.

It was a cold, December morning. Yugi's mother had sent him outside to play in the snow. He had a huge backyard that was surrounded by a tall privacy fence. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't have any friends to play with in the neighborhood so he found ways to have fun on his own. Sometimes, his father would come home from work and play catch with him. Then, they'd start wrestling and fall to the ground laughing until dinner was ready. But today, Yugi was alone.

He decided to build a snowman to keep him company. When he finished, he stopped and stared aft it.

"You need a face," he said out loud.

He dug around in the snow until he found some rocks and a couple of sticks. He made two eyes, a nose, and a mouth with the rocks and stuck the sticks in the body for arms. Then, he stared at the snowman again.

"Something's missing," he thought. "I got it."

He took off his hat and scarf and put them on the snowman.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped as his mother's voice called from the door. He ran up to hug her.

"Where are your hat and scarf?" she asked.

He pointed to the snowman.

"I didn't want him to get cold," Yugi said.

His mother smiled and ruffled his spiky, tri-colored hair.

"Come inside," she said warmly. "I'll make you some hot chocolate. Your granddpa just called and invited us over for Christmas."

"Yay," he cheered as he ran into the kitchen.

Yugi loved going to his grandpa's. The old man owned a game shop and always let Yugi try out the new games. He even let the boy try out the cash register once.

A few days later, Yugi and his parents arrived at his grandfather's shop. It had gotten a lot warmer outside, around sixty degrees, which was quite strange for Christmas eve, but Yugi didn't mind. All he cared about by the kind old man waiting for them.

"Grandpa," Yugi shouted as he ran toward him.

"Oh Yugi," his grandfather replied, swooping him up in his arms. "Look how big you've gotten."

"Dad be careful," Yugi's father said. "You'll throw out your back."

"Don't tell me what to do boy," the old man replied sternly. "I'm old, not senile."

Yugi's mother prepared dinner and they sat around and talked. Soon, it was time for Yugi to go to bed. He said goodnight to his parents before his grandpa led him to the guest room he always stayed in and tucked him in.

"But I don't wanna go to bed," the boy whined.

"But Yugi," the man said. "If you don't go to sleep, Santa won't be able to leave you any presents!"

"You win this round," Yugi said before hugging his grandfather goodnight and snuggling under his covers before drifting off to sleep.

Yugi awoke in the middle of the night to a loud bang and a bright flash. He was terrified. Unable to see in the dark, he stumbled around until he ended up in another room. He tried to flip on the lights but when he flipped the switch, nothing happened. Hearing another loud crash, he crawled i

nto a corner and huddled up.

"Poor kid," said a deep voice from what sounded like the doorway.

"Wh-who's there?" Yugi asked shakily.

"Oh," the stranger replied coming a little closer. "Sorry, I didn't know you could hear me."

Yugi started to speak but winced when he heard another loud crash. He let out a whimper.

"Don't worry," the voice said. "It's just thunder."

"I don't like thunder," Yugi whispered.

"It's just the sky talking," the stranger said. "He has a very deep voice."

"Kind of like you?"

"I guess so," he laughed.

The man began to rustle around in something before switching on a flashlight and handing it to Yugi. The boy shone it on his new acquaintance and gasped at what he saw. He was a teenager, most likely around eighteen. What was really shocking was that he looked almost exactly like an older version of Yugi except his eyes were crimson rather than violet.

"Are we related?" Yugi asked.

"No," the other replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Yami."

"Hi Yami," Yugi said excitedly. "I'm Yugi."

"Nice to meet you," Yami smiled

Yugi looked around the room to find that he was in his grandfather's storage room.

"Would you please walk with me back to my room?" he asked.

"I'd be happy to," Yami said as he walked beside the small boy.

When they got back to the room, Yugi's parents were searching all over the room in a panic until they heard their son enter.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi," his mother said relieved. "We thought you were hiding from the thunder."

"I was," he said. "But I'm not scared. It's just the sky talking."

"Where did you come up with that?" his father asked.

"My new friend."

"You didn't mention that before," his mother said excitedly.

"I just met him a couple minutes ago," he said pointing to Yami who, was shaking his head vigorously. "It's okay, Yami. You don't need to be shy."

"Yugi," his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk about this later. Go back to sleep."

They kissed him on the head and left.

"What happened there Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry," Yami said sadly. "They can't see me."

"Why?"

"You're too young. Just go to sleep. everything will be fine"

Yami was wrong. After the next day, Yugi's parents took him home. As they were walking out the door Yugi could vaguely remember hearing his parents arguing with his Grandpa but he was more focused on the sad face of Yami staring out the front window at him.

"I'm sorry," Yami mouthed before disappearing.

Once they were back home Yugi was taken to a therapist who constantly insiste d that Yami wasn't real but a figment of Yugi's imagination caused by his loneliness. Eventually Yugi forgot all about Yami and grew to be a lonely teenager who grew used to keeping to himself. But it would all change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the delay. I didn't have a computer to work on for the summer. But I'm back. Now, I just started college so I may be busy, but I promise I won't abandon this story. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.**

It had been ten years since that fateful experience. Yugi was sixteen and in the tenth grade. He wasn't exactly the best student, but he managed to get by. Usually, he just kind of floated under the radar. No one really noticed him, but he liked it that way. It was better than being bullied like some of the other kids.

One day, he got home, pulled out his keys, and walked inside. His parents were still at work. They worked at the same office building so they took the same car. Yugi walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips before sitting down to do his homework.

It had been a couple of hours and his parents still hadn't come home. He was starting to worry when he heard a knock at the door. Confused, he looked out the window to see a police officer.

"Hello," he said cautiously as he opened the door.

"Good evening," said the officer. "Are you Yugi Mutou?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm officer Peterson," he held out his hand and Yugi shook it. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Yugi froze. He felt his blood run cold.

"Son, your parents were in an accident. The paramedics have taken them to the hospital. I've come to take you to see them."

Yugi nodded and slipped his shoes on before following the man to his cruiser. They rode in silence for a while before Officer Peterson spoke.

"Son, I know this is a hard time, but do you have any other relatives who can take care of you while your parents are in the hospital or if..." he trailed off but Yugi knew what he was going to say.

The teen thought for a few moments.

"I think I have a grandfather in Domino," he finally said. "His name is Solomon Mutou, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

The officer nodded and pulled into the hospital. Once inside, he excused himself and left Yugi with a nurse who led him to the Intensive Care Unit. He gasped in horror at the sight of his parents lying in separate beds side by side. They were hooked up to tubes and wires and covered in bandages. The heart monitors beeped steadily. A doctor walked in.

"You must be Yugi," he said.

Yugi nodded.

"Listen," he said, kneeling down to face the short teen. "Your parents don't have much time. From the looks of it we can tell that your father must have shielded your mother from the impact causing severe head trauma and your mother was left with internal bleeding. It's unlikely they will ."

Yugi said nothing as the doctor left him alone.

"Mom, Dad," he said with tears threatening to fall. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'm going to do."

He heard his father's heart monitor flat-line and began to sob.

"Y-Yugi," he looked up and saw his mother struggling to look at him.

"Mom," he said as he ran to her side and grabbed her hand gently with his left hand while stroking her hair with his right..

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsly.

"For what?," he asked confused. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I love you," she said as her hand went limp.

Yugi stepped back, tears pouring from his eyes. He was an orphan. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his grandfather.

"Hey," the old man said. "It's going to be okay. Come on and we'll go get some ice cream."

Yugi followed him to his car and they drove to the nearest ice cream shop. Solomon tried to make small talk but got little response. Finally, they drove back to Yugi's house so the teen could pack up his things. Then, they went back to the old game shop where his grandpa lived. Yugi couldn't help feeling liked he was being watched, but he shrugged it off assuming it was just a side effect of the grief.

"I have your old room all ready," the old man said. "Do you remember where it is?"

"I'm not sure," Yugi replied.

"It's the first door on the right."

He said thank you before dragging his suitcase up the stairs. The room was a nice room. He had all the normal furniture as well as a bookshelf with old games, a closet, and tons of posters on the wall. Yugi rolled his eyes. He wasn't a little boy anymore, but he didn't feel like complaining. He really didn't feel much of anything. He unpacked his things and sat down at the desk in the corner.

"Yugi," his grandfather called from downstairs. "It's time for dinner. I ordered pizza."

Yugi walked downstairs and sat down at the table with his grandpa. They ate in silence. Yugi had that feeling of being watched again. He turned around and gasped when he thought he caught a shadow of something. He calmed down when he realized it was probably a trick of the light.

"What is it?" Solomon asked.

"Just my nerves," Yugi said.

"I understand. Go get some rest."

"Okay," Yugi stood up. "Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

Yugi walked upstairs and climbed into bed. He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for a long time. Then, that strange sensation came again. That feeling that someone was there.

"Just ignore it," he told himself. "You're just stressed."

After a while, he managed to fall asleep.

Yami watched the sleeping figure with disappointment. He had heard the old man talking on the phone earlier while there was a customer at the register. After hanging up, he finished the sale before closing up shop saying that he had to go pick up his grandson. Yami knew it had to be the little boy he'd met so many years ago. He'd watched as the boy, or teen had walked in, barely saying a word. It was the same at dinner. The difference there, was that Yami was almost caught. Yugi had looked over to where he was standing. Not wanting to get the teen in trouble like that time so long ago, he'd quickly disappeared. Now, he was staring at him. He wondered, _does he even remember anything?_ He looked down at him. He had been so young and judging by how angry and concerned his parents were, he'd probably been through plenty of therapy. Yami shook his head sadly, deciding it would be best if he just stayed out of the way. Which is what he did.

**There it is. I had to put a little of Yami in there. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Remember, I'm not demanding reviews, but they do motivate to write more.**

To say that things had gone well for Yugi during his first month living in Domino would be a complete lie. He was still grieving over the loss of his parents. To add to that, he was trying to adjust to living with his grandpa whom he barely knew in a new city and going to an entirely new school, where he stuck out like a sore thumb. The boys either beat him up or ignored him and the girls kept mistaking him for someone's little brother due to his short stature. He spent every evening sitting quietly in his room, taking up the art of sketching to keep from going insane. His grandfather usually left him alone, figuring he was just grieving.

One day, he was sitting at a table by himself in the cafeteria. He had just finished what little bit of his lunch he could force down and decided to pull out the sketchbook and colored pencils he'd bought at the pharmacy when he was picking up medication for his grandpa.

He'd been working on a drawing for a couple of days and was almost finished. On the page stood a majestic dragon. His scales were black as onyx with crimson highlighting its features. Upon his head were several gold horns and a pair of fierce, crimson eyes.

He looked at his finished product and shuddered. It was weird how he'd imagined this creature up. He had no idea where it came from.

His thoughts were interrupted when the book was ripped from his hands. He looked up to see none other than Joey Wheeler. The blonde sneered down at him with a glint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"Hey," he said. "Yugi's drawing pictures."

"Let me see," Yugi looked over to see Joey's friend/accomplice, Tristan Taylor. Joey tossed the book to the brunette who eyed it carefully. "Aww, he's a little Picasso."

"Yeah, Yug," Joey continued. "You should take it home. I bet your mom'll put it up on the fridge—oh that's right. Well, At least your gramps can hang it up. That is, if his arthritis ain't acting up."

"Give that back," Yugi demanded as he stood and grabbed ahold of the book.

Unfortunately, as soon as he'd freed it from Tristan's clutches, Joey snatched at the page and ripped it right out.

"Hey, Tristan," he called as he crumpled the newly formed sketch into a ball. "Paper fight!"

They tossed the paper back and forth while Yugi attempted to grab it from them when suddenly another hand picked the paper out of the air. The three teens looked in confusion at the irritated girl in front of them. Yugi gasped when he recognized who she was.

Tèa Gardner.

He'd known her from a couple classes they shared. She was very popular and for good reason. She was gorgeous, with brown, shoulder-length hair, beautiful brown eyes, and an amazing body. To add to her outward appearance, she was also smart, kind, and athletic. She was perfect. So, why was she smiling at him?

"Why don't you jerks go bully someone your own size?" she snapped at the two taller boys.

Joey and Tristan began to protest when they saw the look in the girl's eyes. It was a look that could scare Death itself.

"Come on, Tristan," Joey said. "Let's go play basketball."

They ran off.

Tèa turned her attention back to Yugi as she handed him the crumpled ball of paper.

"I believe this is yours," she said. "Mind if I look at it?"

Fearing what she might do if he denied her, he nodded and smoothed out the drawing for her to see.

"It's incredible," she gasped before folding it neatly. "You drew that?"

"Yeah," he said feeling embarrassed. "Thanks for…um…helping me."

"It was nothing," she said. "I just hate when people like them prey on the weak."

"Right," he said feeling even more embarrassed.

"I'm not saying you're weak," she backtracked. "You're just strong in other aspects like art."

"Right," he stood up quickly. "I'm gonna head on to my next class now. Thanks again."

He shoved the paper in his pocket and ran off before she could say another syllable.

He arrived at the game shop that afternoon completely soaked from the rain that was pouring down on the city.

"Good afternoon, Yugi," his grandfather greeted cheerfully before noticing the dripping water. "I told you to take an umbrella."

"Where am I gonna store a wet umbrella during school?" Yugi shot back.

"Don't sass me," he said. "March upstairs and change into some dry clothes before you catch a cold.

Yugi sighed. There was no arguing with his grandpa.

Once upstairs, he pulled the folded sketch out of his pocket and shoved it in his desk drawer before changing out of his clothes and hopping into a hot shower. Once that was done, he sat at his desk to do his homework, only to be interrupted by his grandpa's voice.

"Yugi," he called. "It's time for dinner."

The teen groaned and trudged downstairs to find the old man waiting at the table with two bowls of stir fry.

Yugi mumbled a thanks before taking the bowl and sitting at the other side of the table and nibbling at his meal.

They sat in silence for a while, both eating. Next came the part when Solomon would try to force conversation out of his grandson.

"So," he began. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Yugi replied as always.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Nope," He lied.

"Got any homework?"

"Yeah," he said putting his bowl away. "I'd better go upstairs."

Before the elderly man could reply, Yugi was gone. He sighed and began to clean up.

Upstairs, Yugi began what he called his "nightly torture session," often referred to as homework. He had to study for a ton of Geometry to work on and by the time he was done, it was past ten and time for him to go to bed.

After brushing his teeth, he went to the dresser to get his pajamas. As he reached for the drawer, he heard a creak from the door which startled him and caused to knock over the framed picture. He jerked his head back to see who was there, only to find the empty doorway mocking him. He groaned as he squatted down to view the damage. It was an old photo of him and his parents, probably about seven years old. He and his mom had built a magnificent sandcastle and had proceeded to bury his father in the sand while he napped. The man had woken up once his legs were covered and they all laughed. They'd asked a passing lifeguard to take the picture as the boy and his mother posed around the half-buried man. The scene sat frozen in time under now shattered glass.

Entranced by the shimmering flakes of glass, he carefully reached his hand out and touched one of the bigger shards. Lifting it, he examined the unmelting icicle. He lightly squeezed it and felt a sharp pain before it quickly dulled thanks to the natural endorphins.

He watched, mesmerized, as a few small drops of blood trickled down. Then he squeezed harder and watched as more blood began to run.

"What do you think you're doing?" a stern voice called from behind the teen.

Yugi froze and dropped the glass, blushing like a child caught sneaking ice cream in the middle of the night. He look around ashamed and then went pale as his eyes met another pair of crimson ones.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if Joey was kind of a jerk, but It just has to be that way. If any of the descriptions are off, it's because I'm blind which means I have to base them off of what I've read. The line about the ice cream is a reference to a story by Atem no koibito. I won't tell you which one so you'll have to figure it out. ;)**

**Please review**


End file.
